


When Rome's In Ruins

by themayqueen



Series: The Way You Trick And You Tease [2]
Category: Hanson (Band), Phantom Planet
Genre: Angst, Enemy Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Punishment, Slash, Spanking, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: What he did with Alex was just as sick, he knew, but in a different way.





	When Rome's In Ruins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkinside (boomersoonerash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/gifts).



> This is for the prompt "spanking." Title comes from "Young Volcanoes" by Fall Out Boy.

_Smack._

The first one never hurt; it was like Alex was just firing off a warning shot. Zac wanted it to hurt, though, and Alex knew that. He would deliver, eventually. It helped that there was no love lost between the two of them, both of them busy lusting after the one guy neither of them could have.

That was why Zac knew he could trust Alex with this. Even if Alex didn't entirely understand why Zac needed this from him, he was willing to do it. 

_Smack!_

Zac was to stubborn to complain or even make a sound, and he knew that annoyed Alex. Good. If he was annoyed, he would spank even harder in spite of himself. It was sick and twisted, Zac knew, but he needed it. Eventually, he was certain, Alex could beat the demons out of him. If he was punished just enough for wanting Taylor, maybe he could train himself not to feel that way anymore.

Maybe.

What he did with Alex was just as sick, he knew, but in a different way. At least having sex with Alex would have been somewhat socially acceptable, but Zac didn't really want him that way. They might touch a little, Alex might mix the spanking with a few bites and scratches, but there were lines Zac didn't want to cross, lines he was certain Taylor and Alex had leaped over without a second thought.

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

In spite of himself, Zac let out a low moan. Alex was building up a rhythm now, murmuring something about how red Zac's ass would be tomorrow. It didn't really require an answer, but it got one in the form of a pathetic whimper that embarrassed Zac. He was old enough to do this, but when he made sounds like that, he couldn't help wondering if he looked like a child to Alex.

Alex took the whimper as an invitation, though. His hand crept around to Zac's front, wrapping around his length. The other didn't slow down at all, still landing stinging blows against his flesh. Zac's face was already down against the pillow, so he didn't even need to close his eyes to imagine the hand pumping his cock was Taylor's. His brother had never done anything like that to him, but Zac had fantasized about it enough that the picture in his mind was vivid enough to get the job done.

“Tay...” Zac moaned out, the sound just barely lost in the loud crack of Alex's hand on his ass.

He was certain Alex heard it by the way his hand faltered, trembling just a little against Zac's flesh. A second later, he brought it down again, harder. His other hand was still stroking Zac, and Zac was too embarrassed to fight off his pathetically premature orgasm. He let go with another little whimper as Alex's hand caressed his ass. 

Zac was still shaking, both from the orgasm and from embarrassment, when Alex stopped caressing him and stood up. He couldn't see him, but he could feel the bed shift. A moment later it shifted again as Alex pressed a few tissues into Zac's hand. Although he didn't want to, Zac had to roll over to clean himself up. He refused to make eye contact with Alex.

If Alex had ever suspected just why Zac demanded his punishment, he was certain that now Alex knew.

To Zac's surprise, Alex didn't leave. Instead, he climbed into the bed with Zac. The rough denim of his pants rubbed against Zac's bare legs, but he didn't complain. He just let himself go limp and be held by Alex. They didn't even like each other; why was Alex holding him? Zac didn't understand it at all, but he let it happen. His body relaxed before his mind, but soon he found himself drifting off. It was the first time he'd gone to sleep easily in so long he didn't even remember. 

Taylor was barely on his mind at all as he drifted off curled up in Alex's arms.


End file.
